


Podfic / Audio of My Secret Hero

by Epid13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: My voice reading out loud my original fic My Secret Hero for I am his Sidekick.





	1. Chapter 1

[https://www.drivehq.com/file/DFPublishFile.aspx/FileID5120673499/Keydwkp33mx09f7/My Secret Hero audio summary.mp3](https://www.drivehq.com/file/DFPublishFile.aspx/FileID5120673499/Keydwkp33mx09f7/My%20Secret%20Hero%20audio%20summary.mp3)

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/7p6jycc43cbd1xc/My_Secret_Hero_audio_summary.mp3/file>


	2. notes

[page 1:](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Mshnotes1-751817001)

[page 2 and page 5](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Mshnotes2-751817252)

[page 3](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Mshnotes3-751817514)

[page 4](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Mshnotes4-751817675)


	3. video of last chapter

[youtube](https://youtu.be/rsa9f-N9i6s)

<iframe src="https://youtu.be/rsa9f-N9i6s"></iframe>


End file.
